headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Dining Hall B
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Resident Evil | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = Raccoon City | locale = The Hive | residents = | poi = | 1st = Resident Evil (2002) }} Dining Hall B is a fictional room featured in the Resident Evil multimedia franchise. It was seen in the 2002 film, Resident Evil, and played a pivotal role in several action scenes. It was here that the protagonists of the movie encountered zombies for the very first time. Description Dining Hall B is a dining hall in name only. It was actually an immense chamber located in the underground scientific research facility known as the Hive, which was owned by the Umbrella Corporation. The Hive was located underneath Arklay Mansion just outside of Raccoon City, though many of its lower levels, including the dining hall, extended into the city limits. Dining Hall B was maintained by the genetics research and experimentation arm of the Hive. This was where Umbrella stored all of its dirty little secrets, which included their Bio Organic Weapons (B.O.W.s) projects. The B.O.W.s were kept in large stasis containment pods inside the dining hall. Dozens of such containers filled the area and they were all powered by a network of cables, and conduits that ran across the floor and ceiling of the room. History When an Umbrella Security Service unit infiltrated the Hive on a mission to deactivate the site's artificial intelligence, the Red Queen, they also knocked out power to the stasis pods, rendering them unstable. This action also deactivated the security codes on all of the exit doors, allowing flesh-eating zombies, who were all former Hive personnel access to the area. One zombie, a female researcher approached two of the commandos of the U.S.S. named Rain Ocampo and J.D. Salinas. Unaware of how dangerous the woman was, Rain allowed her to get too close and she bit her, taking a sizable chunk out of her hand. J.D. attempted to back the woman away by firing a warning shot into her leg, but when this tactic failed, Rain unloaded a high caliber weapon into the woman's chest, knocking her back several feet. She then had to finish her off by breaking her neck. The sounds of gunfire drew other members of the group to their location, including Alice Abernathy, Matt Addison, Spence Parks, and a U.S.S. tech named Chad Kaplan. Unfortunately, it also drew more zombies. Alice, Matt and the others came up to them after hearing the gunfire, at which point it became more clear as to what this woman actually was - a zombie. More zombies began crawling out of the dark corners of the dining hall and attacked them en masse. The commandos fought hard, but ultimately their luck was fated to run out. J.D. was caught unawares when a door opened up and numerous zombies descended upon him. He shouted for Rain who tried to rescue him, but she was too late. With only seconds to spare, Chad Kaplan succeeded in bypassing the now-locked doors, allowing them the chance to escape. At this time, one of the containment pods in the dining hall opened up, releasing a monstrous mutant creature dubbed a Licker. The Licker likewise made its way out of the dining hall and encountered other members of the group. Resident Evil (2002); Written and directed by Paul W.S. Anderson. See also References ----